Do you dream much?
by Farkas
Summary: Napisane kiedyś na konkurs ESKI ROCK pt."Portret psychologiczny Hannnibala Lectera". Nawet się spodobało, więc stwierdziłam, że umieszczę i tu. Nie zmieniałam nic oprócz tytułu, co to by pozbyć się zbyt oficjalnej nuty. Enjoy.


_- Dzień dobry, Will. _

Graham otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto przed siebie; przeszywający głos doktora Lectera po raz kolejny tej nocy wyrwał go z płytkiego snu. Will doskonale pamiętał moment, w którym poznał Hannibala. Te cenne kilka sekund, które dostarczyły mu ledwie skrawka informacji o jego osobie.

_Esteta._ To dziwne, ale to było pierwsze słowo, jakie przyszło mu na myśl na jego widok. Był absolutnie pewien tego odczucia, choć reguły jasno mówiły, by wystrzegać się zbyt wczesnych osądów. Will Graham wiedział jednak jedno: nie ma nic gorszego niż dać się stłamsić paragrafom. Nigdy nie tworzył profilu psychologicznego na podstawie książkowych reguł i nie pamiętał też tysiąca zasad, rad i wskazówek, które wpajano młodym agentom FBI. Toteż tego popołudnia Will również zaufał swojej intuicji i przez kolejne sekundy wysilił wszystkie zmysły, by zebrać więcej informacji o nowopoznanym. Garnitur Diora, perfumy Armaniego – wysoki status społeczny. Akcent… Will wychwycił w nim nieznacznie obcą nutę i szybko zrozumiał, że mimo idealnej znajomości angielskiego, doktor Lecter był obcokrajowcem. Litwinem, jak mu później powiedział. Mocny, pewny uścisk dłoni, wyprostowana postawa, donośny, lecz spokojny głos – Graham wiedział już, że obcował z człowiekiem o niesamowitej pewności siebie. Wreszcie przyszedł czas na kontakt wzrokowy – i to był pierwszy moment, w którym jego umysł odmówił współpracy. Bo dokładnie w tej chwili Will zdał sobie sprawę z jednego faktu: to samo, co działo się w jego głowie, miało miejsce po drugiej stronie wpatrzonych w niego, brązowych oczu. Doktor Lecter też to wiedział. Czy właśnie dlatego uśmiechnął się wtedy w sposób, który Will do dziś nie mógł zapomnieć? Nigdy nie dostał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Za to następne miesiące współpracy przyniosły inne – Graham powoli poznawał Lectera i próbował nakreślić w głowie jego obraz. Nieprzeciętnie inteligentny perfekcjonista. Ejdetyk. Cynik. Artysta. Will często miał przyjemność obserwować doktora przy pracy – czy to podczas profilowania, czy przyrządzania posiłków, które (co musiał przyznać przed sobą z obrzydzeniem) często razem jedli, Lecter zachowywał się tak, jakby wszystko, co robił było wyższą sztuką. Każdy detal musiał być dopracowany w ostatnim szczególe; bo Hannibal był wiecznym niewolnikiem piękna. Cały ten czas Graham czuł jednak, że coś mu umyka; coś ulotnego, coś, czego nie potrafił zdefiniować, coś, co pojawiało się czasem w oczach Lectera i znikało równie szybko, zostawiając za sobą to samo uczucie niepokoju.

_- Każda gra się kiedyś kończy. _

Will jęknął cicho i złapał za głęboką bliznę na brzuchu. W tamtym momencie zrozumiał już wszystko: doktor Lecter był psychopatą. Rzeczywiście, był też artystą i cynikiem - aktorem kpiącym z własnej widowni. Ukrył piętno wojny pod maską opanowania i zdejmował ją tylko na krótki czas przed odpowiednio wybraną ofiarą. Zjadał je, bo nie znał dla człowieka większego upokorzenia niż to, które spotkało w dzieciństwie jego siostrę. Czerpał niewypowiedzianą satysfakcję z patrzenia, jak inni ludzie nieświadomie konsumują swoich znajomych, bo on sam, będąc na skraju głodowej śmierci, został nakarmiony rosołem z małej Miszy. Wybierał ofiary w jego mniemaniu niezasługujące na życie, by zaspokoić spaczone przez wojnę poczucie sprawiedliwości. Dzięki swojej przenikliwości i inteligencji z łatwością oszukiwał wszystkich w swoim otoczeniu. Kpił z nich, bo był przeświadczony o własnej wyższości; ta sama wyższość nie pozwalała mu też na chamstwo i grubiaństwo, które tak zaciekle tępił.

_- Bez naszej wyobraźni bylibyśmy jak ci wszyscy przyziemni głupcy. Strach jest ceną wyobraźni, ale mogę pomóc ci to znosić. _

To zdanie Will zapamiętał najlepiej. Strach nie był domeną psychopatów, ale Lecter łamał wszelkie kanony psychiatrii. Skoro doktór zwrócił się do niego tymi słowami, to czy sam poczuł kiedyś cenę własnych zdolności? A może był to kolejny fałszywy trop, które doktor tak chętnie podrzucał? Graham westchnął głęboko i zacisnął powieki. Umysł Lectera był jak labirynt, a on ponownie zawędrował w ślepy zaułek. Will marzył o tym, by sen przerwał wreszcie jego rozmyślania, jednak wiedział, że nie może na niego liczyć tej nocy. Tymczasem w jego głowie, spośród setek myśli, wyklarowała się wreszcie jedna, ta, która towarzyszyła mu cały czas od momentu wyjścia ze szpitala: Hannibal Lecter stanowił jego największa porażkę.


End file.
